One Day?
by Blazing-Fire-In-His-Eyes
Summary: Oneshot. It deals with Christmas. UsUkUs. Enjoy.


Today was the ever lovely Christmas Eve, and a pale, sandy blond man sat waiting in his home. His green eyes looked on patiently as they watched the silent oak door. His face had a nice, white smile on it, and it was obvious that he was waiting for that certain someone.

Suddenly, a noise sounded as there was a knock on the door, and he got up, rushing to the door. He swung it open, and there stood the one he was waiting for.

The man in the threshold was a tanned man with hair that matched the amber waves of grain in the Great Plains. He had a wide smile plastered on his face and he hugged the pale man happily.

"Arthur," the man said, "I missed you."

Arthur smiled and replied, "I missed you too Alfred."

The two embraced longer than usual, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. They looked happily into each other's eyes and they smiled once again. Arthur then led Alfred to his lover to the couch, where they sat.

After Alfred got bored, he decided to do something. His hand slid behind Arthur's back and he rubbed the small of his back. Arthur stiffened and looked as if it didn't happen, but Alfred noticed it almost immediately. To mess with him more, he slid his hand below the waist and groped Arthur's bottom, which he obviously noticed. Arthur flipped his head at his partner with a heavy blush on his face. Alfred just smiled like he did nothing to Arthur.

He wriggled his eyebrows and motioned with his head to Arthur's bedroom. Arthur turned beet red as he lead his partner to the bedroom. He flopped down on the bed and smiled up at his lover. This was not his original plan, but it worked, didn't it?

Then the clothes came off as soon as they laid hands on each other and soon they started to kiss with a heated kiss. Alfred's hands settled at Arthur's hips as he began to kiss Arthur's neck. A moan escaped the sandy blond's mouth, even though he tried his best to keep it in.

Alfred smirked as he heard the man beneath him moan. It made him feel so accomplished. His hand traveled to Arthur's chest. The man began to squeeze Arthur's nipples, producing slight groans from the man. Instead of just leaving them alone, he moved his mouth to Arthur's chest and began to suck the hard little nubs on Arthur's chest. In response, Arthur groaned quite loudly and ground against Alfred.

Alfred chuckled and continued to torture his love. He kept on feeling the man beneath him wriggle around, uncomfortable with the sensations he was experiencing. Alfred began to suck harder and harder.

Arthur moaned suddenly and once again ground against Alfred with a passion that was not there before. Alfred smiled and began to go south. Arthur made a noise of protest and Alfred stopped, looking up at his lover.

"You don't want this," Alfred asked, frowning at his partner.

Arthur growled and looked at him, his verdant eyes playful and loving. He smiled and replied, "Of course I do, but you are being a bloody tease."

Alfred smirked and looked into his boyfriends eyes. His white smile came into the view of Arthur soon enough, and his lover's voice replied, lowly and gruff, "Well, We'll just have to speed it up then. Just tell me one thing babe before we continue. Are you gonna top or bottom?"

A lovely blush crossed the man's face and he stared for a moment, astounded that someone would even suggest that out of the blue. He replied after a few moments of silence, "W-Why not we just do one tonight.. and the other in the morning?

Alfred chuckled at him and nodded. He smiled once more and said in a loud voice, "I'll top tonight then, and then you can fuck me into the mattress in the morning, 'kay?"

Arthur nodded, happy that they had come to the decision and that he could pay Alfred back for tonight.

Slowly, and quite slowly, Alfred moved his hands down to Arthur's ass and shoved his fingers in there, even though he knew how painful it was to have more than one finger in, but he knew that Arthur could handle the pain.

Arthur, on the other hand, was wincing slightly at the dull pain that was caused by the penetration of all three fingers, but he tried his best to wait it out and hope that Alfred found that one spot that made him scream. The pain was worth it to him.

Soon enough Alfred was moving his fingers in and out, trying to find the spot Arthur obviously wanted him to find all ready, and he moved and stretched the other man.

When he finally found the spot, Alfred didn't exactly know at first, but he heard a pleasure groan from Arthur, so he assumed that he should try to hit it again. He unrelentingly struck it hard every time he thrust his fingers into the other man, making him scream for more and more. That was when he got that he was hitting the man's 'spot'.

He smirked at the other and began to talk, "Babe, I'm go-"

"Just fuck me already you fool," Arthur practically screamed at his lover, desperate for release.

Alfred smiled and stared at him before he got some lube he miraculously brought with him just in case this was to happen. Alfred felt happy that he had been prepared for it.

He coated his fingers in the liquid, and slick up his manhood before he slowly inserted it into the other man's behind.

Arthur sighed and winced at the slight pain, getting used to it quite quickly, and he silently wished that Alfred would hurry up.

Alfred sensed that Arthur was being impatient and started to thrust in and out of the other, trying his best to keep pace with Arthur moaning like that, and he soon lost himself to want, and pick up the pace, thrusting faster, deeper and harder, practically try to pound him into the bed under them. Meanwhile, Arthur was moaning and feeling (oh so) good as the other man fucked him practically into the bed. He screamed and writhed as Alfred pounded into the spot that made him go absolutely crazy, but soon enough the two men had enough and 'came', one screaming and on groaning lowly. It was a loud session, but thankfully, no one heard the exchange.

They fell asleep after that, too tired to do anything else after that session of sexual simulation. The two men had a wonderful sleep, a peaceful; much needed sleep one might add.

The men awoke the morning of Christmas, re-energized, apparently horny, and ready to continue their apparent love making session.

Arthur, being the man he was, insisted they rush into it and Alfred stupidly agreed, although he knew that he would like it.

Unlike Alfred, Arthur started with one finger, making sure he felt comfortable before he did anything else; soon they were to the point of actually doing the act. Arthur, very much like Alfred did the night before, slicked up his manhood, but instead of just pushing in, he put Alfred's legs over his shoulders, and then pushed into the other. Alfred groaned in pain for a moment, but then gave the other man the okay to move.

He slowly, but surely fucked his boyfriend, making him a puddle of goo by slowly going deeper and deeper and deeper into the other man, hitting his 'spot' quite a lot. By the time the two came, Alfred wanted another round, and Arthur was just tired, but he wanted his boyfriend to be happy, so he did another round with him. This time he thrust in hard and deep, hoping that was what his lover wants, and with the wanton moaning coming from his love's mouth, he knew it was, so he continued until, they both came again. They both were exhausted and decided that they should spend the rest of the day in bed, so they did.

As they lay together in each other's arms, they stared at each other's eyes, feeling content.

They knew, at that moment, that this was going to last, and as the snow began to fall outside, and as Matthew, an un-introduced character, walked up to the house, they knew that they were in love, and nothing would ever change that.

It would not happen now.

It would not happen later.

It was never going to happen because this was happiness, and happiness will stay untouched until something happens, and one can assume, nothing would.

Well, that is true, nothing happened to the lovers and they grew old together, in love with each other until they day they died.

**Author's Note: Personally, I apologize I have been away. I will try to update sooner next year. I have been lazy, so I apologize. Is this okay enough for your forgiveness? Sorry for the UkUs. Don't care for it, but eh, some do.**


End file.
